


Hot Pot Luck

by misura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Otabek shows Leo and Guang-Hong around Almaty.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Kudos: 3
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Hot Pot Luck

Neither Guang-Hong nor Leo had the eyes of a soldier, and yet Otabek thought there was something about them all the same - something that spoke of the same determination he'd seen in Yuri.

Perhaps, he reflected, it was nothing more than their decision to become his friend. He hadn't consciously sought them out at any point; they had never met until New York, and even there, they hadn't really spoken until after the competition, after they'd shared a podium.

He'd witnessed their closeness, and part of him had wished he had something like that, too. Some sort of connection that was strong enough to survive the competition, to exist outside of the truth that they were rivals, and that at the end of the season, only one skater would take home the gold.

Maybe they'd sensed that about him.

Maybe that was why they were here, now.

"I can't really put it into words," Leo said, which felt oddly appropriate to Otabek's mood - at least until Leo added, "This city just feels very different from New York."

_Almaty._ Returning to train here had felt like coming home. Otabek didn't regret leaving, travelling all over the world to find a training program that worked for him, but all the same, it had felt good to be back.

_I want to win the gold for Kazakhstan._

"Do you think we could get something to eat now? I'm kind of hungry. And curious. What's good to eat around here, Otabek?" Guang-Hong asked. Even wearing mittens and a scarf, he still looked cold.

If Otabek hadn't seen him skate, he might mistake Guang-Hong for soft. Weak. Lacking determination.

_But I also want to see the people I care about do the best they can do. I want to cheer them on as they try to beat me. I want to hold my head high with pride if I lose._ He deliberately did not think the word 'again'.

He'd done well, last season. Other people doing better, scoring higher did not diminish his own performance. It only increased his determination.

"I - I would like you to meet my family," he said. "My mother is a very good cook."

He'd thought about it for a long time - was it too much? He'd never met Leo's parents, or Guang-Hong's many sisters. It felt logical, natural, to show more of himself now that they were friends, and more than friends, but he didn't want to push things too far, too soon.

Judging by the way they were both staring at him, he might have made a mistake.

"I - " He'd bought an extra spare helmet. He'd pictured taking them to see other parts of Kazakhstan, to go looking for foxes. To take them to see a traditional dancing group, to introduce Leo to the music of Kazakhstan. "I - of course, that is only if you want to."

"Otabek." Guang-Hong's face was either flushed from the cold or he was blushing.

"If we want to? What sort of stupid question is that?" Leo said, putting an arm around Guang-Hong's shoulder.

"Leo!" Guang-Hong said, apparently under the impression he needed to defend Otabek's honor - or intelligence, at any rate.

"I have no desire to presume," Otabek said, feeling a little stiff. He _was_ the oldest of the three of them, and the one who'd travelled the most, moving from trainer to trainer until he'd found someone right for him. Still, they weren't _that_ far apart in age.

"Oh, please, presume away." Guang-Hong smiled. "In case you hadn't noticed, Leo does that all the time. I think it's because he's American."

Leo scowled. "It's not like I can help that."

"Good. I'll give her a call telling her to expect us in an hour," Otabek said, pulling out his cellphone.

"An hour? We might need to find Guang-Hong a food vendor or something. I don't think he's going to be able to hang on that long."

"Leo!"


End file.
